happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Followers, Part 2
The Followers, Part 2, is the 14th episode of the third season of Happy Appy. Plot The episode begins where the first part of The Followers left off, with Freddrick's sane side coming back, and him looking at the news in disbelief. However, what we didn't see is that one of the Followers admits who he's working for, and where Freddrick is located. It cuts to a live police raid, where a news reporter is standing in front of the slaughterhouse reporting on it. Freddrick looks outside, and notices the police cars and news station vans, he quickly runs into the darkness, and puts his mask back on, hoping to not be found. The police break in, and began hunting for him, while shouting insults at him at the same time. Forenzik begins to come back out, and Freddrick tries to fight him off, while staying hidden at the same time. Eventually, he gives out and Forenzik 'rises', and takes out his knife, walking with a demented smirk on his face. He begins to attempt to murder the several police officers, but gets hit with tear gas, knocking him out. The news report is shown recording the police carrying Freddrick's body into the squad car. Several children are seen being released from the slaughterhouse, reuniting with their parents. It cuts to live footage of one of the news reports, announcing several details, such as Freddrick being the director of "a rare Nickelodeon show", and him being responsible for many deaths over the past 5 years. For some reason, Danny is seen giving a smug smile while Freddrick is being driven away by the officers, while many of the kids' parents talk to different cameras. A bunch of tapes, which I assume are the 3rd season of Happy Appy, besides "Forenzik Rises", are being carried out. The scene fades out, after what feels like the most satisfying scene in the entire history of Happy Appy. However, like some people say, all good things must come to an end. This is where the real footage ends, and the fake movie footage begins. It abruptly cuts to a sane Freddrick, wearing a stereotypical police uniform, on an electric chair. He isn't wearing the costume he normally wears, and has a grim look on his face. He begs the officers to let him go, because it was his split personality that did all the murders. The two officers in the room exchange confused glances, and before they can say anything, Forenzik comes back, and insults the two officers. They quickly fry Forenzik, with clearly fake blood flying out of his eyes and mouth. This scene goes on for a droning two minutes, with the same footage being repeated over and over, until Freddrick finally dies. The title of the episode quickly flies in, in front of the image of Freddrick's fried corpse. After this scene, a Follower who wasn't arrested or killed gets very pissed off, and proceeds to murder a stunt double acting as Danny. A car is seen riding up a hill, with Freddrick's dead body in the back of it. The two police officers dig a hole, and throw his dead body in it, not even bothering to bury him. They look at his body, with angry looks, and drive off. A storm begins, with lightning, rain, and hail going in every direction. In what is an actually pretty good special effect, lightning strikes Freddrick, and for a few seconds, nothing happens. Freddrick literally rises from the hole, which must be where they got the footage for the Forenzik Rises promo, and lets out a disturbing cackle. He runs down the road, but not before grabbing a stick. A day later, we see Freddrick, sharpening the stick into a spear, in a forest, which looks like the same one from the early episodes of Happy Appy. He still does not have a mask, and has a prison jumpsuit on instead of his costume. Freddrick hears a twig snap in the woods, which came from a group of hunters. He quickly lunges at them with the spear, stabbing each of them. After stealing their clothing and weapons, Freddrick travels to the spot he buried Happy Appy. He digs up Happy's dead body, which is literally a rotten apple, just zoomed in on. Freddrick takes out an old book, repeats a few verses, and the body begins glowing. However, the glowing stops, and a pissed off Freddrick reburies Happy. Happy's arm breaks through the dirt, like a zombie, and climbs out of the grave. Once he dusts the dirt off of him, we see that he is as good as new. Happy remembers what Forenzik did to him in "Happy's Circus (Redux)", and refuses to talk to him. Freddrick says that since Danny is dead, they can both live in peace, and murder people like they used to. Happy quickly has a change of heart, and tells Freddrick that a new park opened up, so they can kill some kids there. Once they leave, it zooms to the grave of the soulless Happy, who sticks his arm out of the grave. It cuts to a montage of Happy and Forenzik stalking and murdering children, in one of the most sickening snuff scenes in the entire series, if not THE worst. Ugh. The only thing that made the scene less painful was that very happy music was playing. After that shocking display, Forenzik suggests they murder one of the police officers who tried to kill him. Happy agrees, and we see the two quietly stalking one of the officers in their home. They look at him through the air vents, and before they can do anything, he screams, seeing Freddrick with a deranged smile on his face. They both jump out, and they stab the officer clean through the face, making blood shoot out from every angle. They both high-five each other, and agree that this will be their new home, since Freddrick burned down the last home they lived in. Another montage plays of the two decorating the house with blood statues, images from other Season 3 episodes, and Napoleon XIV albums spread all over the place, as well as an "ABANDONED" sign on the front door. They also find the officer's lighter, and sets Danny's rotting corpse on fire, and a picture of me on fire. This is where things really start getting fucked up. Freddrick begins to shove raw body parts into a fridge for a feast with the Followers, when Happy walks in. He tells him that he needs a new suit, or he will be caught by the police again. Freddrick tells him that they will do something tomorrow. During this time, we see the soulless Happy Appy eavesdropping on the conversation. Finally, he runs at Freddrick with a cleaver, screaming. Freddrick gets a sledgehammer and bats the soulless Happy Appy to the side. Happy says "I'll save you, Freddrick!" and starts fighting the soulless Happy Appy with a knife. After the fight scene, the soulless Happy Appy is about to kill Happy when Freddrick grabs a large piece of wood and smashes the soulless Happy into a wall, killing him. As Happy applies bandages to himself, Freddrick starts to cut up the soulless Happy for the feast. Eventually, it cuts to a large dinner table, where the Followers sit down at. The entirety of the table is covered with cooked human meat, and they begin eating it for 10 minutes, while Freddrick tells them what their next plans are. Finally, it cuts to a day later, where a kindergarten class is having recess. In the bushes, we see Freddrick and Happy Appy lurk with sickening smiles. I could already see where this was going. My assumptions were right, as they bolt out of the bushes with knives, and begin stabbing every kid on the playground. Already two snuff scenes in less than thirty minutes, the second one more sickening when compared to the other. Some of that stuff was traumatizing, and I certainly hope those were just really good special effects. One of the teachers runs out and begins trying to save some of them. Happy pulls out a shotgun and shoots the teacher in the head. More Followers come out, and run into the school, possibly to murder the kids inside. All of a sudden, the police arrive, and quickly get offed by the Followers. Forenzik calls for Happy to jump into the van, while dead bodies are visible in the back. They drive off, with the remaining police trying to shoot out their tires. At home, Forenzik has made a sickening mask out of one of the children's faces, while Happy laughs violently in the background. Oddly enough, this scene loops on for nearly ten minutes, with the audio glitching out, the colors inverting, the VHS quality getting worse, and snuff photos being cut in-between. Finally, the movie abruptly ends with a loud piano sound effect with the words "THE END BY FREDDRICK GORGOTE" being shown. Trivia * By this point in the series, things are beginning to make sense, but just barely. * Police do some things in this episode, but not too much. And, as in other episodes, the policemen are so weak that they can be killed by followers. * Cops in the world of Happy Appy do not wear bulletproof vests. * For some reason, Freddrick thinks that the regular Happy is better than the soulless Happy, but they both seem pretty evil. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)